Les Changements qui ne plaisaient pas à Dean
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Sam avait une attitude qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean.


**LES CHANGEMENTS QUI NE PLAISAIENT PAS À DEAN**

 _Sam avait une attitude qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Attitude**. En fait ce thème m'a de suite fait penser aux fameuses bitchface de Sam mais au final je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la mentionner... Tant pis, au moins il y a du Sabriel, c'est déjà pas mal o/

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sam avait une attitude qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean.

Et quand il disait pas du tout, il voulait dire _absolument pas_.

Cette attitude avait commencé lorsque Gabriel avait commencé à se ramener en plein milieu de leurs chasses, puis de leurs vies directement. L'archange avait rapidement prit ses aises, s'amusant à les embêter quand il était de bonne humeur, ou à leur faire foirer l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient lorsqu'il sentait qu'on ne s'occupait pas asse de lui.

Dès le début, les frères Winchester avaient refusé d'accepter Gabriel avec eux. Ils étaient reconnaissants de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et surtout pour sauver la peau de Sam, mais un archange H24 à côté d'eux, autant dire que ça allait vite dégénérer.

Gabriel avait d'abord râlé, il s'était ensuite un peu énervé, il avait même essayé de les soudoyer et au final il avait arboré cette mine si triste que Sam l'avait adopté.

 _Premier changement qui ne plaisait pas à Dean._

Au bout de quelques semaines, Gabriel s'était parfaitement installé et passait la plupart de son temps avec les frères Winchester. Sam s'était étrangement attaché à lui, il semblait vraiment l'apprécier, et Dean savait que cela signifiait un tas d'ennuis. Et il avait eu raison de s'en faire.

Gabriel commença à s'amuser à lui faire des petites blagues qu'il pouvait tout d'abord ignorer, il était un adulte responsable après tout, mais dès qu'il commença à toucher à son bébé, à sa belle voiture, il devint fou. Personne ne touchait à l'Impala, pas tant que Dean était vivant (Gabriel s'était chargé de cette partie en le tuant d'un claquement de doigt).

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, était bien le fait que Sam riait devant les stupidités de son nouveau meilleur pote ( _non_ , il n'était pas jaloux). Il ne s'offusquait même pas de ce qu'il faisait subir à son frère, il regardait juste en souriant de ce sourire idiot, semblant toujours plus heureux lorsque Gabriel se retournait pour voir sa réaction.

 _Deuxième changement qui ne plaisait pas à Dean._

Les blagues, la trahison de son frère, il aurait pu laisser passer sans aucun problème. Mais le problème était que Gabriel allait toujours plus loin, il ne savait pas s'arrêter mais surtout ne _voulait_ pas s'arrêter. Apparemment, rendre le pauvre Dean complètement taré était un jeu hilarant.

L'aîné Winchester avait donc décidé de s'éloigner un peu de son frère et de son camarade de jeu, prenant une petite journée pour faire le tour de la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, se faisant plaisir à droite et à gauche.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, il décida qu'il pouvait rentrer sans risquer de se faire décapiter par il ne savait quel personnage historique ou de bande dessinée (vraiment, tout dépendait de l'humeur de Gabriel). Cependant, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à la vision de l'archange et de son frère se faisant bien plaisir et s'amusant à leur façon lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte (qu'il referma immédiatement).

Une fois éloigné de cette scène horrible il tomba à genoux et pria Castiel si fort que l'ange arriva en trombe, alerté par le désespoir de Dean. Ce dernier agrippa son manteau avant de lever des yeux fous vers lui.

« Je t'en supplie Castiel, efface ma mémoire ! »

 _Troisième changement qui ne plaisait pas **du tout** à Dean._

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
